


shot through the heart (one casualty found)

by waterforests



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterforests/pseuds/waterforests
Summary: juyeon keeps himself too busy, but not busy enough to have a crush





	shot through the heart (one casualty found)

**Author's Note:**

> hiii hiiiii it's been a while since i posted anything...
> 
> and now it's in a completely different fandom (lol...)
> 
> jukyu have such a fun dynamic and i'm surprised that they aren't more popular so here is my small contribution... also some 98 line friendship because i love them all so much
> 
> this is a really generic american college au so that's why all of the names are in western order
> 
> also this was from some tumblr prompt which basically went 'a kisses b before shooting them in laser tag' i think it was meant as meet-ugly but i just kinda.... did other stuff with it... ahaha
> 
> hope you like it!!

Juyeon was always busy. He barely ever saw his roommates unless they passed while he was on his way to the shower or something, because he always had something else to do. He barely even saw his friends, unless they happened to share a class or if they ran into each other on campus. 

Maybe he regretted taking his mechanical engineering major sometimes, if only because of the workload. He liked what he was working on, most of the time. But he didn’t have much time for socializing anymore, not like when he was taking his more general electives. And not when he’d decided to join a dance group impulsively in his third year, when he had so much on his plate already.

What was worse was that he only signed up because he was walking by the dance building one time and saw a cute boy practicing— except his cute face hadn’t matched his dance style at all. And Juyeon couldn’t resist trying it, especially since he’d done some dance while he was in high school.

He found out his name was Changmin Ji, a psychology major. He didn’t really find out much else, though, since Changmin wanted them to focus so much during practice, and he had no time otherwise.

At least he was almost done with midterms now. Chanhee, his friend that he’d sat next to for most of English 101, had demanded that he share his calendar with him for the sake of maybe seeing him once every two months, so he shouldn’t have been that surprised when he got a text from him right when he got out of his second to last exam for the season.

`Chanhee: Hey Juyeon do you wanna go to laser tag with me and Kev on Saturday night?`  
Chanhee: I know you’re super busy right now but you could probably use a break  
Chanhee: ;)  
Chanhee: One of Kev’s friends might be there but he’s cool. 

Juyeon sighed. He couldn’t really refuse.

`Juyeon: Sure.`

* * *

He hadn’t expected to see Changmin, of all people, outside the laser tag place, apparently alone. He brightened up when he saw Juyeon, with that strange wide smile that was part of the reason that Juyeon was so infatuated with him in the first place.

"Juyeon! This is so funny, I didn’t expect to see you here?"

"Yeah, uh… well my friend said to come at this time. They aren’t here yet, though."

"Oh? From school?"

"Yeah uh— Chanhee Choi and Kevin Moon?"

"Oh— that’s who I’m meeting! They said they were bringing someone else along but I didn’t think…" 

"Yeah, me neither." He tried to smile, but he was always kind of bad at forcing that. Changmin was just not the person he wanted to see right now. He didn’t want to see his crush at laser tag.

Although maybe Kevin or Chanhee could tell him more about Changmin now, if he was careful about it.

"Are you excited?" Changmin’s chirpy voice came through his thoughts.

"For—?"

"For laser tag? I haven’t done any since I was in high school so I’m actually really looking forward to it. It’ll be fun, right?" He grinned.

"Oh… yeah. I don’t really get why Kevin and Chanhee wanted to do it so badly…"

"It’s a good way to destress, right?"

"I guess so."

Thankfully Kevin managed to save them from this awkward small talk by barging in. "Hey! Chanhee’s right behind me, we both got kind of caught up in something. Juyeon this is…"

"We know eachother already. We’re in the same dance team. You didn’t know?"

"Ohhh! I didn’t make the connection that it was the same one, sorry!"

He didn’t sound that sorry. From the way he was smiling, it seemed like he might’ve known and was just playing dumb. But at least he probably didn’t know about his crush. How would he even pick up on it? If anyone would manage to pick up on it, it was definitely Chanhee, but Chanhee wasn’t the kind of guy who liked playing cupid.

This wasn’t worth overthinking, and Chanhee’s arrival meant that he could focus on the laser tag instead.

* * *

The way the teams turned out, Changmin, Chanhee, and Kevin were on one team and Juyeon was on the other. Juyeon didn’t like playing with strangers, and he would’ve preferred it if they were all on the same team instead. He knew that this way that Kevin would want to pick on him in the name of "Juyeon enjoying himself more than usual." But he couldn’t do that much about it, so he’d just do his best.

He thought his team was in the lead at one point (he wasn’t really paying attention to the score counters, he was just trying to avoid getting hit.) And he’d been successful at that, until Changmin had cornered him on the bridge. 

It felt weirdly quiet, too, even if he was pretty sure he could hear Kevin yelling something below them.

"Hey. So like, I have to tell you something." All casual, with a big dumb grin plastered across his mouth.

"Oh?" Juyeon had his gun up still.

"Can you like, put that down or something? It’s not like this is real you know?"

Juyeon let his arms slack.

"So like, Chanhee and Kevin totally knew that we knew eachother by the way."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I mean there’s only so many dance teams, you know. But like, that’s all they know."

"What else is there to know?" He could hear people running nearby, and even if he wasn’t taking this seriously, it wasn’t like this was good.

"Come closer."

"Are you baiting me?"

"Juyeon, it’s laser tag, if I was gonna get my point I would’ve done it by now. Just come closer." He held out his hand.

Juyeon just stared at him.

"You know, this is gonna sound crazy but I kinda asked Kevin to invite you out with him and Chanhee so we could hang out like this."

"We see each other all the time."

"Well, yeah, but that’s kind of… work? I think? We’re working when we do that. Anyways you need to get closer come here."

"Okay…" He was right in Changmin’s space now, and still not sure what Changmin wanted so badly.

"I know this isn’t a great place to say something like this but since we’re here, uh." Changmin stood up on his toes a bit, rolling his heels back and forth.

"I like you, Juyeon." 

"Huh?"

"Like, I like you." Changmin was grinning from ear to ear as he leaned in to give Juyeon a peck on the mouth.

"Now I’m gonna take my point, sorry."

* * *

Juyeon’s team lost the match. 

They were waiting outside for him, and Changmin had a pensive look on his face.

"Hey, Juyeon, since your team lost the match, it’s your treat!" Kevin was grinning at him, clearly oblivious to whatever had happened.

"Hey, you never said that was a rule!"

Chanhee snorted. "It’s okay, you can just buy our shakes or something, let’s go."

"Yeah, fine."

* * *

The burger joint they’d agreed to go to was noisy and crowded. This wasn’t Mostly because he could feel Changmin next to him. Not that he couldn’t feel his presence most of the time, but it was different now.

He could feel Changmin looking at him now, and it was different from before.

Like he was expecting something.

He spaced out a bit at the front of the line, and Kevin tapped him on the shoulder, slightly concerned.

"Hey man, are you okay? You don’t have to buy our shakes." 

"… Yeah. I’m fine. I’ll buy the shakes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know what you and Chanhee like anyways."

"But Changmin?"

Juyeon paused. "I mean, you know, right?"

Kevin blinked. "Sure, he likes vanilla. Are you okay?"

Juyeon couldn’t help but falter. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Kevin, or anything. But he knew how Kevin was, and he knew he’d probably already figured out why Juyeon had decided to spend so much time on an extracurricular that he didn’t really have time for.

"He kissed me while we were playing laser tag."

Kevin’s grin faltered for a moment. "Wait, really? I mean, I knew he liked you, but…"

Juyeon stared at him. "You knew?"

"Yeah? He’s not subtle."

"But Chanhee was the one who—"

"He just texts you more." Kevin just smiled at him. "We weren’t really trying to set you up, but it worked out. Well, if you like him too. Kinda seems like you do?"

Juyeon blinked.

"Do you want me and Chanhee to leave?"

"No, it’s fine."

Kevin shrugged. "If you’re sure."

* * *

The meal was fine, if a little awkward. Changmin kept looking awkwardly at Juyeon from across the table, and even if the conversation was still going kind of normally, it wasn’t exactly comfortable. At least, not to the point that the conversation had any hope of continuing after they finished eating.

"Well," Kevin cleared his throat. "We should get going. Chanhee, are you ready?"

Chanhee thumbed the last bit of ketchup off of his lips and looked at Juyeon with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, yeah." 

"But we’re not done…." Changmin trailed off, probably realizing what their ploy was.

"Thank me later" Kevin mouthed at Juyeon. He wanted to roll his eyes at Kevin, but he couldn’t really be mad.

"So, um…" Changmin stared squarely in the middle of Juyeon’s chest after Kevin and Chanhee cleared out.

"Hi?"

"Are you mad?"

"About you killing me in laser tag?" Juyeon couldn’t help but smile. "Obviously."

Changmin blinked. "No, um… me kissing you right before."

"What about it?"

"Um, well, it’s not like we really know eachother that well but Kevin said something about you liking boys so—"

"He really just said I liked boys?" Very subtle, Kevin Moon.

"Well, yeah… so, I figured it couldn’t hurt." He was worrying his lip, but at least he was looking at Juyeon now.

"You’re crazy."

"In a bad way?" The worried look was starting to fade from Changmin’s face.

Juyeon paused. "No."

"So that means…?"

"That I think you’re cute?"

Changmin grinned from ear to ear. "Really? You think I’m cute?"

"Yeah, and— people are starting to stare, you said that too loud." But he reached a hand across the table anyways, trying to grasp Changmin’s in his.

Changmin took it. "Juyeon, I think you’re cute too."

Juyeon could feel heat rising to his face, but he couldn’t say anything.

"I like you, Juyeon. You should ask me out."

"Why do I have to be the one to ask you out?"

Changmin laughed. "Because you lost at laser tag. But it doesn’t have to be right now. I don’t think Kevin and Chanhee got that far."

Juyeon blinked. "… Yeah."

"But like, make sure to ask Kevin for my number, yeah?" He smiled and got up out of his chair.

"… Yeah, sure." Juyeon felt glued to his seat.

Changmin gave him a funny look. "You know we have to get going, right?"

That made Juyeon get up a little too fast, but Changmin was smiling when he faced him again. "You’re really cute, Juyeon Lee. Take my hand."

Juyeon didn’t hesitate to grab onto him again either. "They’re gonna ask."

Changmin giggled. "I’m pretty sure they know."

**Author's Note:**

> chanhee is a journalism major and kevin is majoring in piano performance btw but it doesn't really matter in this case i just like detail.
> 
> this was actually originally supposed to be a quick break from something else i'm working on but i got super stuck so hopefully it still came out ok
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
